


Of Mackerel and Blue Food

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, This was something i thought of with my friend, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend and I thought about this, it's an interesting idea of where Percy and Haru met sometime in canon, it can be before Trails of Apollo, where they were in highschool set in Season 2 or 1 Your pick. It's just for fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you like it!

The busy Iwatobi morning was different from the New York rush hour back in the States. Two young adults were walking along the beach, enjoying the morning sun as it hit their faces and warmed them up, ridding them of the spring chill. Japan was still pretty chilly in the spring, which was a bit different from America's varying temperature rises in the spring. 

 

A girl with long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, dressed in a bright orange hoodie and blue denim jeans with converse sneakers looked at the boy she had brought with her. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and the same jeans and shoes as his friend. They were exchange students to the local high school, and the boy had immediately taken a liken to the pool. 

 

But a member of the swim team chased them out before they could explain themselves. The girl called out to her friend in warning. “Percy be careful!” She said and Percy looked at her giving a thumbs up. She sighed and looked up, seeing two boys from the swim team walking home from the high school. 

 

Percy walked over to Annabeth and blinked. “Think we can break into the pool now since the swim team is gone?” He asked and the shorter boy, with black hair and emotionless blue eyes looked at them. 

 

Percy jumped back and Annabeth deadpanned. “Did hear us?!” Annabeth panicked and almost screamed when the boy marched over to them. The taller, brown haired boy following him. “Haru!!” He called and grabbed his friend. 

 

Percy wasn't sure how to handle this kid. He could handle an angry Aries kid, but an angry Japanese kid who seemed like he could kick his butt, Percy wasn't too sure. Annabeth looked at the boys and threw her hands up. “I think this is all a misunderstanding!” She commented and Haru pulled out of his friends grip tried to look Percy in the eyes. 

 

Too bad Haru was shorter than him and couldn't really see his face without having to look up. Makoto, ran over and Annabeth sighed. “This happen a lot?” She questioned. 

 

“Sometimes...Your friend must have said something about the pool…” Makoto sighed. He grabbed Haru's arm and tried to pull him away but Haru wasn't going anywhere. 

 

Percy looked at Haru, and sighed. “Look-” 

 

“The water accepts you.” 

 

Annabeth looked at Makoto in a concerning way and Percy was confused.  _ Of course it would, but I don't think I can tell you why  _ Percy thought.

 

“He's...a little bit obsessed with water.” Makoto said and Annabeth nodded in understanding.  _ I suppose it's more of a “the water speaks to me” kind of thing then demigod thing  _ Annabeth thought. 

 

Makoto finally pulled Haru away and waved at them in apology. “Sorry! Have a nice day!” 

 

Percy and Annabeth waved back, confused and a little bit scared at the same time. 

 

“Interesting pair…” 

 

“Definitely…” 

 


End file.
